


No, stop!

by ellay_gee



Series: Whumptober 2018 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Whump, prom whump, relationship is only a slight mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellay_gee/pseuds/ellay_gee
Summary: A visit to the chocobo post goes horribly horribly wrong





	No, stop!

**Author's Note:**

> hello! lookit, im on time for once! Twice, even!

Noctis finally dragged himself out of the back of the Regalia just as Wiz approached from his café. Ignis had already gone over to stake their claim on the caravan, and Gladiolus was busy unloading the trunk as the older man approached.

“Hey, there, boys! How’s it going?”

Noctis shrugged half-heartedly and hopped onto the hood of the Regalia. “Ok, I guess.”

“I think I have some work for you boys to do if you’re interested,” Wiz said, waving to Ignis, who was walking back over to them.

Noctis nodded along - they were running low on funds and a job sounded good. “I’m sure we can handle whatever you have to throw at us.”

Wiz chuckled at the prince, “Yeah, I’m sure you can. Where’s the blonde? I’m sure he’s gonna like the specifics of what I have in mind.”

Gladiolus shut the trunk and ambled over to them. “Where else would he be? He high-tailed it over to the pens the second Iggy put the car in park.”

Joining them, Ignis chuckled. “Yes, he is quite single-minded when it comes to chocobos.”

Wiz laughed softly as he gestured to them to follow him towards the enclosure. “Yeah, that’s why I was saving this job for you. A wild chocobo wandered in last week, leg all torn up from some kind of fight. Damn bird was pretty ornery, considering he came to me for help.” The old man held up his arm, showing off where the chocobo had nipped him.

Wiz shook his head sadly. “Ya know, I’d let the old boy stay, but he’s just so damn hostile I don’t think he’d take to taming. Can’t have a male like that mating with my sweet-natured girls.”

“Isn’t that what your last girlfriend’s dad said, Gladio?” Noctis laughed as his shield elbowed him hard in the ribs.

As they rounded the corner, Wiz let out a string of expletives and took off at a dead run. He shot towards the chocobo pen, leaving the others in the dust in his mad scramble.

All three of the other men set off after him, each experiencing a personal terror as they realized what was happening and joined in on the screaming.

Prompto couldn’t hear his friends frantic calls, however; he’d put in his headphones so he could enjoy his few minutes of alone time to the fullest extent. That meant immersing himself in his music and his photography.

So  _ of course _ when he’d wandered over to the enclosure, he couldn’t resist hopping the fence and going to visit what he assumed to be a new acquisition of Wiz’s in the form of a beautiful black chocobo.

He was able to snap three photos before shit hit the fan.

He failed to notice the agitated way the bird pawed at the ground, and was busy fiddling with the lens of his camera when the chocobo sprang into action. The creature let out a screech that pierced through the heavy bass of Prompto’s music and he looked up in time to be bowled over as the creature rushed past, ripping into his arm and shoulder as he was trampled in the dirt. Continuing the horrific cacophony, the bird then lifted one massive set of talons and stomped down on the fallen boy twice, tearing into his back muscles . Crying out in agony, the blonde managed to get to his hands and knees only for the chocobo take a flying leap onto him, driving him face-and-shoulders first into the earth again.

The prince and his entourage were leaping over the fence by the time the chocobo was gearing up for another attack, but Noctis summoned his engine blade and hurtled it toward the chocobo, materializing in front of the screeching creature. He raised his sword to strike the bird down—

“No, stop!” Prompto’s strangled voice froze the prince in his stance, breathing hard and staring into the eyes of the wild chocobo.

Behind him, the blonde labored to his feet and stumbled forward, shaking off Ignis’s reaching hand as he collapsed into Noctis, bringing them both to the ground.

Gladiolus was suddenly between them and the bird, torn between helping and killing.

“S’my fault, ple…please don’t hurt him…” Prompto made to stand again, but the effort proved too much and he toppled back into Noctis, who eased the unconscious boy to the ground.

“Somebody give him a fucking potion!” the prince hissed, jolting up once more, weapon in hand. On the other side of the pen, the black chocobo let out a plaintive kweh and pawed at the ground, accepting Noctis’s challenge.

They ran at each other, but at the last second, Noctis phased out of the way, spinning as the chocobo flew past him and swinging the flat of the blade into its rear end. This startled the creature (and everyone else), and it kept going, leaping over the fence and dashing into the woods, shrieking all the way.

Breathing hard, Noctis dismissed his blade in an aggravated flick of the wrist and hurried back to his friend’s side.

Prompto groggily sat up as the prince approached, wiping at the drying blood on his face as the curative finished its work.. “M’sorry, guys,” the boy muttered, taking stock of himself as he got up. He shrugged off his skirted vest, frowning at the bloody tatters across the back of it. “I fucked up. I’m sorry I cost you your chocobo, Wiz…” he glanced up at the older man who offered him a smile. “...maybe I can go and wrangle him for you?”

Wiz chuckled and shook his head. “Was actually looking to get rid of the thing. He belongs out there, not in here with civilized birds. I reckon that I actually owe you boys a fee—“

Ignis quickly broke into the old man’s line of thought. “Nonsense! You’re more than generous to us at every turn. There’s no need—“

Wiz held up a placating hand. “How about a refund on the caravan and dinner on me?”

The boys quickly agreed to the arrangement, and headed back to their residence for the night to settle in. Noctis trailed behind the others to walk with Prompto, nudging him with an elbow before pulling the slighter boy into a side hug. 

The freckled boy smiled at his friend, nuzzling into his side a little as they continued walking. “Thanks for not hurting the chocobo. I was so dumb; I shouldn’t have assumed--”

But Noctis silenced him with a quick kiss to the cheek and a whispered “Don’t ever do that to me again.”

Prompto pinkened all the way to his ears, which would have been cute were he not sticky with his own blood. “Deal.” He grinned and popped Noctis in the ass with the flat of his hand and took off at a job.

“Dibs on the shower!” He shouted as he passed the rest of his companions.

No one had the heart to argue.


End file.
